facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Vates
Lord Vates is the leading Sith Seer in the Imperial Order of the Sith, and as such an advisor to the Sith Council. He was a strange fellow, who had remarkable insight into the workings of the Force, yet was odd for a Sith. He was born in 963 NE. History A Tragic Explosion A Sith Lord who specialized in the art of seeing, or the Seer. In his youth his birth parents (Darth Clades and Darth Igneus) both died trying to create a Force Nexus, on a secret mission by the Sith Council of the time. In almost a trance they joined forces with many other Sith, yet soon found that they were expending too much power. As the Force ripped dangerously around them, they decided to continue, adamant that they could control it, adamant that they were close to completion to stop. However they soon got out of their reach, their combined powers unable to contain the Force, which started to eat at them. The group were unable to stop to process, having sent it so far, so it ate on their life force, aging them. Slowly they grew old, wrinkled, their forms mutating into creatures of hideous complexion. They screamed in agony as the flesh around them began to die, their bodies dissolving. Seconds later they were no more, leaving what was not a Force Nexus, but the workings of a Thought Bomb. They had been deceived, and had in consequence almost destroyed the planet. The young boy was many miles away when this happened, and saw as the Thought Bomb detonated. He was safe from the blast, yet he saw everything through a vision from the Force, even though he could not understand it. The boy was merely four years old. However a deep sense of loneliness began to draw on the young infant. Sith Lord's soon came, their Seer's sensing the massive disturbance drawing them to it. Powerful Lords quelled the Force, but with a price. The area was a huge depression in the Force, devoid of life and any trace of the Force, except for the crystals of the Thought Bomb, the remains of those that had died. Content that the issue was solved, the Council closed the books on the issue, hiding away the documents and never speaking of their failure again. They almost destroyed the planet with the Death Star to cover it up, but decided that merely calling it under indefinite quarantine enough. A Fateful Find Master Augur sat in the Temple of the Inner Sanctum, constructed on the Force rich planet of Dekadon IV. Listening and watching the Force, a strangely clear vision appeared to him. An infant laying on hard rock, not crying, but merely waiting. The child was young, alone, yet he could feel a strange sense of fate for this boy. He could see a future for him, a future of a Seer. Augur immediately jumped up, and took the first shuttle to Jastiques, where he would find the child. Unknowing of the Thought Bomb that had so recently been detonated, he swooped in, and found the child where he had foreseen. Taking the vision as he did, he decided to take the infant back to the Temple of the Inner Sanctum, where he would train under his private tutelage. Under the tutelage of Master Augur, he blossomed quickly, like a hereditary likeness for the Dark Side of the Force. Master Augur who was the head of the Seer's, once Vates (finally accepting his name) graduated to the rank of Knight, he soon worked as a Seer for the Order. He stayed at this rank for many years, as Master Augur watched over and guided him. At this time, Vates took to learning many of the other Sith Arts, quickening his skill for them. His skills with a blade were not mediocre, yet he never cared much for it. He spent more time jumping, gliding and using the abilities of the Force. Yet he always believed that his true calling was divining the Force and looking into its very nature. Yet he could manipulate the Force to do his will, knowing it so well. Death and the Past Twenty years after he graduated to the rank of Knight, Master Augur bestowed the rank of Sith Lord upon him. Days later, Master Augur died. He had died while trying to figure out a strange vision of the ruined section of Jastiques, Vates' home planet, only to suffer sudden an intense flash of Dark Energy which killed him instantly without warning. Lord Vates sensed his death instantly, the Force giving him a vision of his last moments and where he lay. Taking two Sith Knights with him, he lead an expedition to the planet to find his fallen Master. Reaching within two kilometres of the area, the two Knights felt ill and incoherent. Vates told them to return to the shuttle, while he ventured on. He found his Master near the very center of the depression, as he fought back the nausea and disorientation, to drag his Master away. Lord Ariolus returned to the shuttle with his Master four hours later, placing him aboard, and heading back to Korribanos. A ceremony was held for the Sith Master, with the Grand Master preciding over it. It was unanimously decided between the Seer's that Vates would become the next to lead the Seer's. Vates graciously accepted the role. He filled in the gap created by Augur's untimely demise. Yet the Force was becoming somewhat unclear, the visions sometimes not being played out by the Seer's, or almost uninterpetable. Ariolus kept somewhat of his clarity, yet even he found the Force clouded for some reason, and also suffered after some time from this illusion. After the sudden resignation of Darth Topaxci, who was now classed as a traitor to the Sith Order, Lord Vates was invited to advice for the Sith Council as a Seer. This he also accepted, but with less vigor than his other. The other Sith rarely saw seeing the Force as much of an Art, and there was little respect for what they did. They were not well respected by their collegegues, who often regarded them as weak. Vates refused to listen to these words however. Personality He was a strangely mellow Sith, as Seer's often were. He kept his anger and passion within himself, controlling it, displaying an almost loopy and strange man. He was not a calm man, however, and held much anger over the death of his parents and then his Master due to his home planet. However he displayed a mask of strangeness, which many often considered a sign of weakness. Behind the Scenes Vates is derrived from the latin word for Seer, or Soothsayer. The idea for Ariolus came from a long discussion, which came to a decision to elaborate more on the Seer section of the Imperial Order of the Sith in the future. Originally the idea was to create a Shadow Sith that would act out secret missions for the Order, which was considered unphesable. It was then decided that the idea that was though of, could fit into the already existing section of the Seer's, without much alteration or retconning required. Category:Characters by Daniel Turner